Heroes Fights Back
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: New people are showing up in the villige of Peace Takami and everone else whats to welcome them. Old are also showing up and also old firends to back them up. Please no Flames alright. I do not own KFP only Takami and my other OCs and their abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Ryo, Layla, Skyler and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy.**

**Ch. 1 Midnight Run**

They used to say he was the demon of the dark, the silent killer, and the Dark Howler of a New Moon. This person was Ryo Shadow Mercer; he goes by the name Ryo for short. But now that he's been in the Jade Palace for a mouth and a half, he is well known as the "Dark Hero of the Village of Peace".

Ryo were sleeping peacefully on top of the ruff of the Palace lying down lazily. Ryo was thinking about what to do tonight, because sometimes in a full moon instead of howling he likes to move around everywhere. The grayish black wolf decided to go for a night stroll around the village for a little bit. He jumped down from the balcony and walked down to the village to get some air.

**Village of Peace**

He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants walking through the streets of the village with his hands in his pockets. There were some people that were outside they're houses and shops. As soon as they saw him the waved hi and he waved back and continued walking through the now lit up night.

"Man, I'm so bored. I hope something happen tonight" He thought out load.

Just as he said and thought that out load, Fung and his gang were rehashing someone with a hood cape on her head so not even they could see him.

"Okay lady, cough up the money and anything and we'll leave you alone" Fung said holding out his hand.

"My apologies, but I don't have any money with me" she said softly.

"Oh it quiet alright it is dark out and probably…" he was about to continue but Fung slapped him on the head.

"Shut up Gary" Fung yelled.

"What, all she said was she didn't have any money" Gary told him.

"She could be lying, idiot" Fung yelled again.

"Hello boys it's been a while" Ryo said standing behind them.

"Darn it Gary, why didn't you tell me he was behind us!" he said furiously.

"Fung, you shouldn't blame others especially Gary" Ryo told them walking up allowing his dark flow around him. As soon as Fung saw that he was just walking forward, he started getting nervous and backed away.

"Hey buddy, how it is going, how thoughts dark powers of yours" Fung said trying to change the subject and get out of the situation he was in.

"Good actually, and I think I'm about to use them right now" Ryo said crossing his arms.

"Really"?

"Yeah, can we fight now"? Ryo asked.

"Uh, okay how about this, we leave you and her alone and there will be no problem" Fung said.

"Fine, you got five seconds to get out of my site; one" Ryo counted.

As soon as Ryo started counting Fung, Gary, and their gang to off running as fast as the could and Fung's gang turned the corner then ran the other way following Fung. Ryo turned off his dark abilities and walked over to the teenage girl.

"Hey, you okay"? Ryo asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. You must be Ryo the dark hero of the village" she said.

"Yeah, that's me, the full name is Ryo Shadow Mercer, Ryo for short though, and you are"? He asked. She removed the cape and you could see her face and clothes. She had on a small black and white T-shirt, and black shorts. She looked the same age as the others and she was a Red and white husky. She also wears a bandanna around her neck, and had brown eyes.

"My name is Jenna Hitomi, it's nice to meet you" She said polity.

"Same here, so what are you doing in the middle of the night"? Ryo asked.

"I was waiting on someone" Jenna answered.

"Oh, that's cool just be safe okay, even though I around the neighborhood sometimes doesn't mean that I'm around all the time" Ryo said joking. She then laugh a little bit from that.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you" she told him.

"No problem" Ryo answered back.

"Jenna are you okay, I heard screaming on my way here" The brown wolf said.

"I'm fine Balto, I was in trouble but he saved me" Jenna told him. Balto turned his attention to Ryo.

"You, helped her"? He asked. All Ryo could do was nod yes and wanted to introduce himself.

"Yeah, I helped her from Fung's gang, the names Ryo, it's nice to meet you dude" Ryo said holding his had out of Balto to shake hands. He accepted the hand shake and walked back to Jenna.

"Are you two together"? Ryo asked.

"Uh, no not really, we're just friends" Balto assured him slightly blushing.

"Oh, well okay I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, I got to get back to the Jade Palace before a certain fox I know will give me a earful if I'm not there, later guys" Ryo said running back to the Jade Palace.

**The Jade Palace: Sleeping quarters**

Ryo was sneaking his way to his bedroom quietly trying to get there without waking anyone up. He open his door and sees Skyler sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Where have you been Ryo, you know you were supposed to be sleep in are rooms you know" She quietly yelled.

"Then why are you in my room"? He quietly yelled.

"I know you were still outside sleeping on the ruff, and then I saw you leave. Did you actually think no one would be awake for what happen last time" told him.

"Hey, I told you that I was thirsty, I didn't mean to knock the fridge over" He told her.

"Whatever, now what did you do in the village"? She asked.

"Well I was walking through the streets when I saw Fung and his gang messing with someone, I obviously stopped it, and then I meet a female husky named Jenna, she seemed nice and so did her friend Balto, after I got through talking to them I can straight back home and that's it" Ryo explained.

"Well, Okay I'm going back to my room, and I look forward in meeting your new friends, goodnight" she said exiting Ryo's room.

"Goodnight Skyler" He said then climb in his bed the went to sleep.

**And that's in for now I hope you liked it, please R&R and tell me what you think, alright peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Ryo, Layla, Skyler and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy. Ragner**

Ch. 2 More Encounters

It was early in the morning and Ryo finished with his daily sparring and exercises with Luna and Takami. Luna decided to stay in her new wolf form to blend in with the other. Not every day you see a dragoness walking around the village saying hi without attracting attention.

Ryo was walking out of the Training Hall and Luna and went somewhere else and Takami went to go find Layla. Ryo were walking through courtyard then turned around seeing Kiba yelling wait a minute. Kiba was now standing in front of him out of breath.

"Yo Ryo, are you walking down to the village man"? Kiba asked regaining his breath.

"Yeah, but uh why"? He asked confused.

"I was too, let's go" Kiba told him.

**On the Jade Palace Stairs**

"So, why are you really going down to the village for"? Ryo asked.

"I heard new stores were opening up in the village, and I want to be the first one there" Kiba explained to the gray wolf.

"Also new people are coming into town" Kiba continued.

"That true, I just meet two wolves last night" Ryo told the white hybrid wolfdog.

"Last night"?

"I sort of snuck out in the middle of the night" Kiba said.

"Oh, so that's why Skyler was yelling at you" Kiba said while chuckling.

"How did you know"? Ryo yelled surprised. Kiba then pointed at his ears looking at Ryo.

"Hello, we got sensitive hearing" Kiba pointed out.

"Oh, well let's go down to the village and see what's going on" Ryo said running down the rest of the stairs with Kiba following him.

**Village of Peace **

Ryo were walking beside Kiba following him to these new stores that out of nowhere opened up. While the two wolves was walking Kiba eye cough something he haven't seen in weeks.

"Oh my Kami It's here, it's really here" Kiba cheered.

"What's here" Ryo asked. Kiba slowly pointed at the new store and it was a medium size manga comic store Named: Anime world. Kiba was still starring at the store. His eyes got wider ever time he closed his eyes to blink. Ryo then waved his hand though Kiba's face trying to get him from his daze. Kiba snapped out of it and ran inside.

**The Anime manga Store**

There were Anime books everywhere. There was a basket of books and Kiba basically jumped inside it. Ryo just shook his head in embarrassment and for Kiba's stupidity. At the casher counter there a teen hawk reading a book. Ryo walked over to him to start a conversation.

"Hi, my name is Ryo and my hydride wolf dog over there is my friend Kiba, we heard that you just opened this store along with others around town" Ryo said.

"What's sup, the names StormHelios and you two are our first customers" He said happily.

"You're welcome, are you the only one here"? Ryo asked.

"No, one of my friends is working here too" He informed Ryo. Kiba had copies of comics and manga in his arms. There was a book that fell out of a book shelve and Kiba stepped on it and tripped and fell on the ground on his back. A bear heard the fall and ran over to him.

"Hey are you okay" He asked pulling him back up.

"Yeah thanks man" Kiba said picking his comics up with the bear doing the same helping him.

"No prob, my names Tobi Timex, we just opened the shop and I think you and that black wolf are our first costumers" Kodi told Kiba.

"Really, that's great" Kiba said jumping around.

"Kiba, act your age moron" Ryo yelled across the room. Kiba began to act normal again and continued to talk to Tobi.

"So since you guys are our first customers, would you like to take a picture with us"? Storm asked pulling out his camera.

"Sure" Ryo said, he then turned his attention over to Kiba and then called him over. Kiba still had comics and mangas in his arms and Ryo just rubbed his forehead from frustration. Storm place the camera on the camera holder walked ran his way over to the others and stood next to Tobi. The camera flashed and a picture fell to the floor. Storm picked it up and hung it on the wall.

"You guys are now the customers of the year," Storm told them.

"That awesome, what do we get?" Kiba said excited.

"You guys get to buy comics, manga, music, and etc with a low price for a year any time" Tobi said.

"That sounds good right now" Kiba said placing the books on the counter.

"Were you really think of buying all those books" Ryo said slightly annoyed and surprised.

"Yeah I have a lot of money" Kiba told Kiba.

"Whatever, you're just lucky there giving us a discount Kiba" Ryo said pulling out money from his pocket and placing it on the counter and then asked for some music. Kiba picked up his comics and placed them in a bag.

"It was nice meeting you guys, come again soon" Both Storm and Kodi said waving bye.

**Streets of the Village of Peace**

Ryo and Kiba were now again walking the streets and sees a lot more stores. Ryo were listening to his new rock music and then looked to his right and sees a weapons store. On top of the sign said; Weapon Wielders. Ryo somehow know who opened it. All Ryo did was star at it and if you look close enough it said owned by Chronos.

"That's, not surprising" Ryo said walking inside with Kiba following him.

**Inside of the store**

Inside the store Zack was cleaning a sword then sees Ryo. He carefully placed the sword back in the glass container and up to him and hugged him.

"Ryo, it good to see you" he yelled cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too Zack, Where's our cheep older brother"? He asked.

"Your cheep older brother is right here," he said sitting at his desk reading a book for business rules with his feet on the table.

"Nice place man so who did you cheat out on this time to get this"? Ryo asked know his ways.

"No one, we bought this place on our own" Chronos answered.

"What are you reading" Zack asked Kiba who was reading a comic.

"Huh oh theses' are comics and anime books we've bough," Kiba told the preteen gray wolf.

"So, you bough nothing but a bunch of books, well that doesn't say nerd all over it" Chronos said sarcastically.

"HEY, not cool man, I'm not a nerd I just like anime that's all" Kiba said annoyed.

"Okay okay don't get your tail between your legs dude I was just kidding" Chronos said.

"So a weapons shop, not bad bro just don't go around selling weapons to kids alright," Ryo said talking to Chronos.

"We have a age policy so that is no problem at all" Chronos said walking to his desk and went back reading with the book on his face with his legs on the table.

"Well, I guess we'll just get out of you guys way, see you later brother you too Zack" Ryo said walking out with Kiba. Chronos lazily just waved and Zack as well then went back cleaning the swords.

**In the Village of Peace with Okami**

Okami and her daughter Kaila were walking through the streets of the village of Peace and came across Mr. Ping noodles Shop. Okami were taking a liking of the town but decide to stay outside the village instead of living in it. She goes in and out of the village mostly to get groceries and to keep an eye on her two sons Tamaki and Takami. She and Kaila walked into the noodle shop and sat down at a table.

"Are you hunger Kaila?" Okami asked with a soft voice. Kaila was about to say not but her stomach yelled yes that could put Po to shame. "Yes mama" she said cheery. Mr. Ping then walked over to them to take their order and to talk to them for a sec.

"May I take you order?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yes, we would like two warm bowls of noodle soup please" She asked polity.

"Two hot bowls of soup for the beautiful tiger lady and her child coming right up" He said writing their order down on paper.

"Well aren't you a flirt," The adult white tigress said slightly blushing. Kaila really did not know what was going on but decide to ignore it and asked Takami about it later. Mr. Ping went over to some more customers to take their order.

Okami was watching him for time to time and could not help it. When he returned with bowls in hand, she gave a polite simile on her face. He laid the noodle soup on the table; some people began to leave for now some it was just them three for now.

"So, are you the only one working here?" Okami asked.

"Yes, but my son still comes over and helps me sometime when he's done with training," He told her.

"Who's your son?" She asked once more.

"His name Po, he's the Dragon Warrior" He said proudly.

"Wait, do you mean the panda. He's your son"? She said surprised.

"Yes, most of the time it's just me working here, he used to live here but now he lives in the Jade Palace" he told them. "So he's training with my sons Takami and Tamaki?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice boys" He said while thinking about the time Takami helped get rid of those three giant pigs out of the shop. "Do you need some help around the shop?" she told him thinking of working there.

"If you want you can work here if you want," He told them.

"That sounds lovely, I would be glad to work here," She said to him accepted his request.

"Good you can work now if you like," he offered.

"Thank you" She said getting up and looked at kaila.

Kaila finished with her noodles and had a noodle string under her nose like a muststash without knowing. Okami started laughing them removed it from under her nose. Moments later Kovu, Taisuki, and Borko walked through the wall door. Kaila saw them and just starred nervously at them. Okami then nudged her to go over there and talk to them.

"Go on ahead and get to know them" Okami said walking into the kitchen with Mr. Ping. Kovu already knew how she was from the battle from the fight at the Palace of the Anonymous Strike tower. She slowly walked over to them nervously and then started specking to them. Kovu introduced Borko to Kaila and they became friend quickly.

**Village of Peace: Daichi's and Jayden's house**

Ryo and Kiba were walking through the streets again and were on Daichi's street. Daichi were climbing a very tall tree trying to get a kite from the tree. Tamaki, Po, and Monkey were talking while he was up there. Kiba and Ryo had no idea Daichi was even up there and just walked up to Monkey, Po, and Tamaki.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"Just waiting for Daichi to get my kite, so what sup"? Monkey asked back.

"A lot, new stores are opening up and Kiba bought some comics and I got more music for my music player, also Chronos and Zack opened up their own weapons shop" Ryo explained.

"That's sounds cool" Po said.

"So, where's Daichi, in the house" Ryo said turning to the house.

"No, he's up the tall tree" Monkey simply said.

"WHAT"! Ryo yelled looking up at the tree. Daichi was holding on for dear life trying to not fall off.

"Help me Ryo"! Daichi yelled scared out of his mind on top of tall tree.

"What the hell is he doing up there"? Ryo asked.

"We told you he's trying to get the kite" Po told him.

"Dear Kami" Daichi yelled.

"You didn't tell me he was in the tree"! Ryo yelled.

"Can you throw me like a safety rope or something"? Daichi yelled from the tree.

"If we had rope tied up there, we would told you to climb the rope, now stop asking dumb questions and climb" Monkey yelled.

"Why didn't you climb the tree, didn't you, Po, and rest of the Five jumped off Shen's palace about three year ago?" Kiba asked.

"I was tired so I asked Daichi to do it, also going all the way you up reminds me of going up the Shen's palace Gongmen tower, which was crazy" Monkey told them. Unexpectedly small birds started sworming around him.

"There are some birds up here trying to crap on me" Daichi yelled.

"Quite making friends and get up there" Monkey yelled.

"Shoe damnit Shoe" Daichi yelled pushing them away.

"Why didn't you just use the forty foot ladder"? Tamaki, Ryo, and Kiba said similarly and pointing at the ladder that was on the side of the house.

"Oh, well is guess I didn't see that, my bad" Monkey said rubbing the back off his head.

"Gawh dang it" Daichi yelled.

10 minutes later and Tamaki left

"Okay I made it, I see the kite" Daichi said at the top of the tree.

"Good, what do you see"? Monkey yelled.

"WHAT" Daichi yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE"? Monkey yelled again.

"What do I see, I see everything because I'm on top of freaking world" Daichi yelled from frustration.

"Can you see the kite"?

"Yeah its right here but I think its stuck"! Daichi yelled.

"Stuck in what" Monkey said.

"I think it's stuck in pieces of sticks and a broken toy brown ship" told. Po and Monkey mistaken what he said a looked at each other in disgust, but with Ryo's and Kiba's trained ears, the two wolves heard perfectly.

"That's disgusting, I wouldn't go up there for even that" Monkey yelled.

"I SAID SHIP-Ah"! Daichi yelled clearly.

"What kind a ship is it" Kiba asked.

"How the *Beep* should I know, it's in a hundred pieces, what difference does it make" Daichi yelled annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just a naturally curious" Kiba said laughing at him for being up the tree in the first place.

"I'm going to spit on you Kiba" the black panther threaten while he was up the tree.

"You realize that if he falls and gets hurt Jayden will come after you, you know that right" Ryo explain.

"Everybody should know Po or Monkey doesn't think that far" Kiba said out loud.

"HEY" Both Monkey and Po said offended. Out of nowhere the same bird that was messing with Daichi came back then swormed around him again then started pecking on his head. He tried swating them away but the keep coming back.

"I SAID SHOE YOU STUPID FREAKING BIRDS" Daichi yelled.

**Well that all for now, I hope you liked it. Please R&R alright later, peace.**


End file.
